


Advantages

by roguemutual



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, I love him, Lawyer au!!!1, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, fenris n hawke are both trans dont leave ya shitty ass hate comments, mention of rape, mention of sexual assault, soft fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — take advantage of being out of town, in a place where nobody knows our names and never will know who we are. take advantage of stoplights and kiss me when they're red.lawyer!au with fenhawke.fenris and garrett get an unexpected client, fenris and garrett go out to forget about the day and go to a place where nobody knows their names, a place where they could be who they are inside on the outside.





	Advantages

A stressed sigh left Fenris as he searched for his phone. He had to call Anders, immediately. He didn’t like the man but his profession could help in his client’s innocence. If his client passed the lie detector test with excellence, it could be used at trial if it even got that far and could benefit them a lot. Or ruin them.

He’d try to get a deal for his client, if the evidence was simply too damning for he and Hawke’s adventurous tactics, but Hawke would want to fight it, and when he’d achieve the smallest victory, he would rub it in his opponent’s faces in any way he could. Simply because, Garrett was petty. He was an insufferable bastard, but an insufferable bastard that Fenris adored.

After searching for his phone for a solid five minutes, Fenris’s frustration grew, but the beast remained tame as he left his messy office urgently and walked down to Garrett’s office where their client was sitting, awaiting a polygraph test. Fenris had seen enough clients to know that their current one was probably fidgeting with his hands on his lap, looking around the room in a panic. Those were normally the guilty ones. If he were innocent, he would probably be sitting quietly. Waiting for their innocence to be announced. He hadn’t met the client yet, Garrett insisted he could care for them himself, insisting that Fenris go and contact Anders to bring the polygraph expert over.

He found the office empty. Arching his brow and confusion increasing, he then heard loud voices come from the front desk. The lawyer made his way down the hallway held together with glass walls leading into offices and caramel colored walls. “Garrett! Have you seen my- Oh..” Fenris called out, only to walk in on a scene where Garrett was arguing with two uniformed officers.

“We agreed that she would come in voluntarily at eight am!” His voice was through the roof, his hand at his side was clenched into a tightly balled fist. The angry lawyer’s face was a light blush of red, a finger to the cop’s chest. “We have sufficient evidence to bring her in and charge her, Mr. Hawke.”

“Then you can tell your sergeant to get my client charged and that none of you can question her until I or my partner get there.” The police officer wasn’t swayed. “That’s only if she asks for a lawyer.” Garrett shrugged, stepping back then walking over to the woman who was their client. Her back was faced towards Fenris, but from what he could see she had ariel red hair that was cut to her clothed shoulders, she was thin. Almost unhealthily so if Fenris had an opinion. He was once unhealthily thin, at a time of his life where he would _never_ revisit. Fenris could see Garrett resting a hand on her shoulder, talking to her with a much calmer face. He could see her shoulders lower a little, tense slowly leaving her body. Garrett’s tactics to calm her must’ve been working, a talent of his. They shared a brief dialogue before she was taken away, he shouted one last thing to her.

_“Ask for Garrett Hawke, your lawyer, Varania!”_

_Varania._

The name was salty on Fenris’s tongue, was poison dripping down his skin. The name that was shared with his sister, who had brought his abuser to him a few years earlier. Was that the same Varania? Or somebody who simply just shared her name?

Fenris decided to allow his curiosity to come out, he cleared his throat them walked over to Garrett. The angered lawyer had his hand on his face, then slid it down and groaned. He turned his head to Fenris and became less tense immediately.

“Hi,” Was all Garrett could muster out. Fenris crossed his arms and got straight to the point. “Hawke… was that my sister?” Garrett took a moment to answer, he sighed, frustrated then nodded. “Yes, she knew this was your law firm and so tried to come and got help.”

“Fuck.” He hissed, turning his back to Garrett as he hung his head and ran his hand through his white hair.

White. The color of representation of innocence. Was Varania innocent of the crime she had been accused of committing? It couldn’t have been that terrible. Could it?

After a minute, Fenris felt a hand on his shoulder. It laid gently, unlike a not so kind hand years before. “Fen? She was charged with murder.”

Shit. “What degree?”

He grew tense once more, anxiously awaiting Hawke’s answer. He hoped it’d be involuntary manslaughter, he may have hated his sister but he still felt pity. Still felt human. “1st degree…” He quietly answered. The distressed lawyer groaned, sighing and turned back around. “Come. Let us go and get drinks, I do not wish to speak of this anymore.”

 

 

“I do not know how you went from such a lightweight to being able to tolerate your alcohol better then me,” Fenris admitted as he paused to thank the waitress for fetching him another glass of scotch. Garrett chuckled, downing his glass of whiskey with one gulp. It burnt his throat, but in a pleasurable way. He leaned back in the dimly lit booth and admired Fenris, not responding to his observation.

He was radiant. He once had a full head of white, swoopy hair that Garrett would run his fingers through. One day, he had walked in the door of Garrett’s apartment with the sides of his head shaved with white still in the middle, it was like a road of snow. The dim light shined nicely against his brown skin. His cheeks were slightly rosy, soft laughs left his mouth. His jacket was discarded half an hour ago and rested beside him, Garrett had insisted he copy him and roll his sleeves up to his elbows. Garrett wished he could take a photo of his lover right now, to show him when they were old together, how warm, and radiant he was on this night.

“Might I say, you look absolutely _fuckin’_ radiant, hun.” The compliment was the puppet strings for Fenris’s smile, and the strings tugged his smile wider. Garrett shifted around the booth, to seat next to his fiancé. He grabbed his hand and smiled as Fenris started to softly chuckle again. “You,” Fenris paused, letting his sentence linger to leave Garrett wanting more. The radiant lawyer brought Garrett’s hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it. “- are not so bad yourself, Garrett.” His tone dropped to a whisper when he spoke his lover’s first name, almost like it was a secret that only the two of them knew. Garrett arched his eyebrow, a cheeky smirk coming to his face. “Oh? Tell me more.”

“Definitely the strongest man I’ve seen…” He pressed a soft kiss to Garrett’s palm. “I will admit… you screaming at those officers today, seeing the vein basically popping out of your neck, your chest slowly rising up and down in an attempt to catch your breath, sweat dripping down your forehead…” He paused to kiss Garrett’s knuckle. “And don’t get me started on you in court-“

“Oh please, the light is green, start, baby.” Garrett encouraged, trying not to imagine things about Fenris. In case this wouldn’t lead where he secretly anticipated it would. Fenris grinned, knowing all of Garrett’s attention was on him and wouldn’t ever leave. “Mm... You in court? Ripping apart our opponent’s case?” Fenris then softly, ghosted his lips over Garrett’s index finger. “Fenris…” Groaned Garrett, he quickly looked around to make sure nobody was looking at their nearly scandalous moment.

“Nobody is looking, and I’m sure if they do, we can give them a show.” The assurance was enough to rest both of their anxieties. Fenris hadn’t ever been this openly ghostly sexual in public, but this bar was out of their city, nobody knew them here. They could be people that they were in their homes in public and not regret it in the morning. Fenris grinned before allowing Garrett to push his finger into Fenris’s mouth, holding back a moan as he felt his lover slowly suck on it.

He slowly retracted his mouth, then leaned over to whisper in Garrett’s ear.

“Truly, you have no idea, my love…” He ghosted his hand over Garrett’s thigh. “How good you make me feel, how _fucking wet_ I get around you. Truly, you underestimate the effect you have on me.”

 

 

“Fuck!”

Fenris grinned as he stood up, his mouth still wet of Garrett’s fluids. His pants were bunched around his ankles. Garrett was panting, coming from his orgasm given to him by Fenris. He grinned and kissed Fenris eagerly, spinning the two around awkwardly as Garrett’s jeans threatened to trip him. “What do you want, Fen? Huh, tell me love.”

“Fingers- Fuck, Garrett, fingers. Your fingers- please.” He whined, clutching onto his fiance’s white buttoned up shirt that was still somehow on him. Garrett grinned and started to kiss down Fenris’s neck. Unbuckling Fenris’s belt, he groaned and mumbled in Fenris’s ear. “Next time… wear sweatpants.”

After a few more moments, Garrett had 3 fingers up his fiancé who was now panting and grinding down on Garrett’s thick fingers. “Please… A-Amatus..” His tone was desperate, continuing to grind down, desperate for his release.

“You want to cum? Is that what you’d like, sweetheart?” Fenris nodded, wrapping his hand around Hawke’s black tie and pulling him closer to him, Garrett grinned for a millisecond before Fenris kissed him aggressively, tightly gripping his tie as if he let go, Garrett would disappear. “Do it, you big oaf.” Fenris growled, in between their heated makeout session. Garrett nodded, hearing the knocks outside the bathroom door.

“Open up! A guy needs to piss!”

Garrett rolled his eyes looked to Fenris. “Tell him you have like, diahhrea or something.”

“You are the worst at pillowtalk.” Garrett grinned and started to kiss along Fenris’s ear, hearing the soft gasp of surprise leave his mouth. He curled his fingers inside of Fenris, thumb pressuring his clit. “M-maker….” He moaned, grabbing at Garrett’s hair and pulling it slightly.

The guy on the outside kept knocking, shouting impatiently. “Dude, you have been in there for 20 fuckin’ minutes!”

Fenris scrambled to come up with an excuse. “I- Uh, c-colon’s infected! Lots of… shit,” Garrett paused what he was doing and brought his head up to give a look of confusion. He whispered, trying not to laugh. “An infected colon? Maker’s balls, you’re terrible at this.”

“Are you going to finish me or am I going to withhold sex from you for a month?” Fenris threatened. Garrett rolled his eyes, wearing a smirk then went back to thrusting his fingers in and out, leaving marks on Fenris’s neck to know that Hawke was there and made his mark, and he wasn’t leaving.

The guy, still hadn’t left. “Infected….colon… buddy, you need to go to the hospital?” The lawyer whined in frustration and tipped his head back. “Go away you fool!”

 

The man finally had left, leaving Garrett and Fenris to finish their rough, quick fuck. Fenris was close to his release, Garrett could tell by the sounds he made and how he pulled on his hair. Yet, when he was about to cum, Garrett paused. Fenris looked at him with a confused gaze. “What…”

“Tell me who’s making you feel this good.”

“Is your ego that fragile.”

Garrett nodded, grinning as he pressed a soft kiss to Fenris’s thigh. Fenris sighed and shook his head, overwhelming bursts of affection for this man and need to release hit him both at the same time. “Y-you… Garrett, _fucking_ , Hawke, m-..make me feel g-g…good.. Now…. Are you going to… f-..fucking finish?”

And with that, Garrett was satisfied and made his fiancé release in the middle of that bar bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

It was storming, brutally, on their long drive home. Fenris turned on the windshield wipers, groaning as he complained they weren’t doing their jobs. “They may be sensitive, don’t do that.”

“Garret… They’re windshield wipers.” Ignoring the comment, Garrett brought up an interesting point. “Weren’t you drunk? Why are you driving, Fen-“

“I wasn’t drunk. I was just acting... like _that._ ” That, being sexual and nearly making Garrett cum in his damn pants. “Why?”

“We’re out of town. Nobody knows us, nobody will ever know us.” Fenris stopped at a stoplight and turned to glance at Garrett, giving him his attention. “Why not take advantage of it?” Garrett grinned and leaned his head in, pressing a soft kiss to Fenris’s lips. They continued that for a few seconds before Garrett pulled away.

“Take advantage of stoplights too.” He teased. There was then a loud **_HONK_** that startled the both of them and got Fenris to start driving. The light had turned green about 5 seconds ago, and the driver behind them was not having it.

“We’ll have to go out of town more often, babe. If it gets you to act like that.” Fenris chuckled. “Let’s look over our court dates and meetings with clients when we get home, see when we’re actually free.”

Garrett groaned. “Shit… I forgot I had to go see Varania tomorrow, make sure to question her.”

“You know she may lie the first time.” Fenris warned, recalling the days where his sister would lie to leave the house and one day eventually never came back. Garrett shrugged, yawning. “Then she fucks up her defense. I’ll get her to crack.”

“Every egg cracks.” Fenris replied, the odd metaphor earning smiles from both lawyers. It was an old saying the two had, when they had their fair share of lying clients. “I’ll be heading out around seven, she’s being held two hours away so I’ll get there around nine.”

“I’ll come with you, I’ll set our alarm.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to work on this case.” Garrett knew of Fenris and Varania’s history, how she had led Danarius to Fenris’s new address, where he harassed him for months before eventually being arrested for stalking. He was also given an additional charge of rape in the first degree after DNA came back from Fenris’s rape kit as being his, and his testimony had put him away in bars for 15 years. He had taken a deal delivered by the prosecutors of the case.

Fenris gripped the leather steering wheel, setting aside his personal issues with his sister. “I’m positive. I will come with you, and work on her case.”

 


End file.
